


Anxiety Attack (Bill to the Rescue)

by AwkwardMoth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Brief homophobia, Bullies, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Fluff, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Dipper, anxiety attack, bill is a good bf, sucky parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardMoth/pseuds/AwkwardMoth
Summary: Dipper is constantly bombarded with self-loathing thoughts, and unfortunately the people in his life only make it worst.But at least his boyfriend is there for him.Except when he's not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Possible triggers such as self-loathing thoughts and brief homophobia. If you are triggered by these things, please don't read/proceed with caution.

Dipper was sitting in the school cafeteria chatting with his few friends. He had just discovered a new show and couldn't stop thinking about it. Could you blame him? It was fantastic!

He was ranting on and on about his favorite character when someone said it.

"You talk too much."

To which all members of the table laughed at.

Except for Dipper.

_Oh God. I was talking to much again wasn't I? Am I annoying? Oh God of course I'm annoying! Are they angry with me? Oh God they are I can see it. Do they hate me now? Of course they hate me, who wouldn't? Even I hate me..._

Dipper fled the cafeteria, leaving his friends behind confused.

\-----------------

Bill hadn't shown up to school in a week, leaving Dipper open for the bullies. He was one of their favorite targets.

Something that he rather loathed at moments like this, when he was being beaten up behind the school.

Dipper whimpered as he was shoved up against the brick wall, trying to shield his face but the bullies ended up punching his stomach, laughing as he gagged in pain.

"Aw, look. The little fag's crying."

Dipper gasped for breath, blood-mixed tears streaming down pale cheeks.

"Why don't you call out for your boyfriend, huh? Call out for him to come save your pathetic ass?" The bully sneered as his croonies laughed behind him.

"Pl-Please... Just l-leave me alone."

"Oh shut up." The bully kneed Dipper's legs and punched him solidly in the stomach again, leaving the poor boy wheezing. "Why should I? A fag like you deserves this right?" The bully cackled.

Dipper sniffed and looked down, not sure if he agreed with that statement or not.

The bully punched Dipper once again and let him slide to the concrete beneath. Him and his croonies all got a solid kick on his body before finally leaving him alone on the filthy cement by the dumpster.

\--------------

**_F_ **

Dipper stared at the big, fat 'F' that sat on his math test. How had he failed?

_I guess it makes sense, maybe the teacher knows that I'm a failure too._

His parents wouldn't be happy.

\---------------

"This is the last straw! I don't understand what we're doing wrong, Mason. You're better than this!"

Dipper stared at the floor as his parents berated him while waving his 'F' in front of him.

"If you keep this up you'll be held back and won't be able to attend college! Is that what you want?!"

Dipper silently shook his head, tears going unnoticed.

His mother sighed and waved her hand vaguely. "Go to your room, Mason. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. And I want you to make sure this does not happen again."

Dipper quietly climbed the stairs to his room, closing the door and collapsing on his bed, curling in on himself.

He stared at the window for a solid 30 seconds before everything set in.

He began to sob.

Not loud sobbing, very quiet. But still there and just as emotional. Everything was just too much. Overwhelming.

_They hate me, and why wouldn't they? I failed them! I can't do anything right! My own parents hate me, they probably wish I wasn't born, I've messed everything up. I'm an absolute failure. Those bullies were right, I deserve this pain, I don't deserve happiness..._

_Bill..._

_Bill left me... He left me all alone to fend for myself, he practically threw me to the wolves. He must hate me too, I ruin everything. I wasn't good enough for him and now he's gone. I knew I'd fuck up this relationship, look at me! I'm a gross, pathetic wreck! I don't deserve Bill... Bill doesn't deserve to be stuck with me... He hates me... But that's ok, I hate me too..._

Poor Dipper was so caught up in his self-loathing thoughts that he didn't even notice his boyfriend clampering up the roof, only noticing Bill when he swung open the window and hopped inside.

"Pinetree~! I'm back-"

Dipper yelped backwards and fell off the bed, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Dipper?" Bill asked quietly, now concerned. He jumped over the bed and peered down at his small boyfriend.

Dipper whimpered and scooched away from Bill, more tears spilling from his eyes.

Bill immediately realized what was happening and hopped down, slowly approaching the brunet.

"Heya, Pinetree. I'm gonna touch you, is that alright?"

Dipper looked at Bill for a moment. He still believed Bill hated him, but was desperately seeking comfort and reached out to his boyfriend with a whimper.

Bill immediately latched onto the small brunet, picking him up bridal style and setting him on the bed.

He then gathered all the blanket and bundled them around Dipper in a cozy, comforting nest, before pulling the brunet onto his lap.

Dipper pushed his tear-streaked face into Bill's warm chest, listening to the soft, soothing drumbeat of his heart.

Bill ran his long, nimble fingers through Dipper's thick curls, murmuring sweet nothings to the trembling lump of boyfriend in his lap.

About 30 minutes later, Dipper spoke up.

"Wh-Why did you l-leave?" He whimpered quietly, almost a whisper.

Bill's chest tightened in pain. "I'm so sorry, Pinetree. A family emergency came up and we had to leave immediately. I wanted to call and let you know but my phone died, and my grandma's cabin doesn't have any outlets."

Dipper frowned. Family emergency? "I-Is everyone alright?"

Bill's face softened. His lovely Pinetree was so sweet and caring. "Yeah, everyone turned out ok in the end."

Dipper smiled softly. "That's good."

"Yeah."

Another beat of silence.

"Dipper?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"What... What happened to you while I was gone?"

Dipper stiffened and pushed his face further into Bill's chest, letting out a quiet whimper.

Bill's heart nearly broke at the sight. "Dipper... Please tell me? I want to help you, love..."

Dipper inhaled shakily.

Another beat of silence.

Then,

"My friends hate me... They said I talk too much, I'm annoying..."

Bill frowned and squeezed his blanketed boyfriend. "I'm sure they don't hate you, Pinetree... They just don't realize how much what they say carelessly can hurt you. I'm sure they didn't mean it. Do you wanna try talking to them?"

Dipper shrugged sadly. "Maybe... I guess I'll try in a few days maybe.."

Bill smiled and kissed the brunet's forehead. "Alright then, that's good, Pinetree. See? Making progress already, my perfect little sapling."

Dipper blushed and hid his face in Bill's tanned neck.

Bill chuckled and stroked Dipper's curls. "Anything else, love?"

Dipper sniffed. "My parents yelled at me for being a failure and getting an 'F'."

Bill frowned. He never liked Dipper's parents, not at all. "Dipper, you are not a failure. You have a lot on your plate."

"No, I'm just being lazy."

"No, you're not. Your brain is giving you hell, isn't it?"

"... Yeah.."

"See? Battling a war against yourself is a huge struggle on its own. You're so strong, sapling. You don't need an 'A' to prove that. Fuck your parents, honestly."

Dipper sniffed. "Y-You really think that?"

"Of course I do. Besides, the school system is absolute shit anyway."

That made Dipper giggle. Bill's heart swelled. _I swear, Dipper's laugh could end wars and cure cancer._

Another brief moment of cuddling before,

"Anything else, sapling?"

Dipper exhaled shakily. "That group of bullies beat me up again."

Bill stiffened and his expression curled in rage before he softened it. He'd deal with those bastards later.

"Are you hurting?"

Dipper shrugged. "I'm a little sore I guess-"

He didn't get a chance to finish that thought as Bill scooped him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. There, he stripped Dipper down to his boxers and set him on the counter. He winced when he saw the dark purple and yellow splotches splayed across Dipper's perfect skin, accompanied by a red, irritated cut here and there.

"One of them had a knife..." Dipper explained quietly.

Rage boiled in Bill's gut but he quelled it for now. He could give those asswipes what they deserved tomorrow.

Bill pulled out a first aid kit, carefully washing Dipper's cuts and bandaging them, and soothing the angry bruises with an ice pack.

"Does the pain in your stomach go deep or does it stop at the skin?" Bill asked as he gently pressed the heavy bruising on Dipper's stomach.

"It stops at the sk-skin." Dipper breathed shakily.

Ok, good. That was a good sign.

Bill dressed Dipper again and carried him back to the bedroom, laying him down gently sideways and crawling beside him. He pulled the blankets up around them to recreate their comforting nest of coziness.

Dipper shifted closer to Bill, wrapping his arms around him. Bill returned the favor, tucking his lovely sapling beneath his chin.

"Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't ha-hate me, right?"

Bill pulled Dipper impossibly closer. "I could never hate you, sapling. Never ever. If your thoughts tell you that, remind yourself of this moment, ok?"

Dipper nodded. Bill kissed his forehead sweetly.

"I love you, Pinetree."

"I love y-you too, Bill."

Bill hummed. "Get some sleep, ok? I'll be here when you wake up. Promise."

Dipper nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Bill curled himself around his perfect sapling, promising himself he'd be there to protect his boyfriend no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry had to vent
> 
> I think we all need a bill in our lives
> 
> Also Happy Holidays


End file.
